Pulls Both Ways
by Goddess Artemis
Summary: Someone wants Willow


Title: Pulls Both Ways   
  
Author: Diana C. (dianac05@usa.net)   
  
Couple: Willow/Spike   
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly characters belong to Joss Whedon.   
  
Distribution: Diana C's Fiction, Fallen Angel's Savior, Willow's Heart, Soulmates to the End of Time, and to anyone else just ask.   
  
Dedication: To Natli (for loving my stories), Inell (to your advice and great stories), and to Tisatko (I'm not mad at ya :P)   
  
Summary: Somebody wants Willow.   
  
Feedback: Please, I'm sort of insecure about this one.   
  
***************************   
  
"Is all going as planned?"   
  
"Yes master, she is receiving the dreams." The older man replied to his young leader.   
  
"Good." the handsome young man turned away from the older man and looked out from his window onto the lighted town of Sunnydale. Bringing up a piece of a torn shirt to his nostrils he inhaled deeply, trying to capture her essence so he could smell her familiar scent till she would be one with him.   
  
"Soon my love, soon…" he mumbled as he again inhaled deeply her scent all the while picturing his beautiful queen to be lying on his bed, spread out like a fiery goddess.   
  
* * *   
  
Meanwhile not far from where that had gone on, in a quiet house, in a quiet room, in a peaceful bed. A young girl slept peacefully, all the while dreaming of another time, and another place.   
  
"My love, please do not go!" she cried in protest trying to stop the man who was her love from getting unto his horse. Knowing that if he left, that she feared she would never see him again.   
  
The man looked at her with sad, loving eyes, "My beautiful fairy, I promise I will come back to you. I'll always come for you my sweet… our love is eternal… do not be afraid." The man once again embraced her. Standing back he gently caressed her cheek, brushing a strand of her long silky red hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear. He softly bent down; his chestnut brown hair fell over his eyes, making him appear younger and handsomer than he already was. His beautiful hazel eyes looked at her lovingly. The women could feel herself melting from his gaze.   
  
"Tristan." She whispered as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss that was filled with promise and strangely enough hope, hope that they would one day meet again. With that he got up upon his horse and with one last look he kicked his horse and galloped off into the sun.   
  
"TRISTAN!" she yelled, hiking up her skirts she ran as fast she could, her pinned up hair coming undone as she ran, she ran and ran but she could not catch up and fell to the ground tripping over her skirts and falling hard to the ground in exhaustion. She cried out. Mumbling weakly, "Don't leave me."   
  
* * *   
  
Willow walked to Giles she was so tired. For the past couple of days she had been having odd dreams, dreams about a handsome man named Tristan and herself. At first she had woken up with the intense feeling of lose the first night that the dreams had come, but slowly and slowly she was having dreams about there time before, always with Tristan being the love of her life. She was purely and totally obsessed with him, when she closed her eyes she saw his face, when she listened to a love song, she heard his voice, when Buffy talked about Riley, it was like she couldn't breathe without him by her side. It almost felt like memories instead of just dreams. Who would dream a creation so perfect to every detail, yet knowing who she was, just Willow, It had to be a dream, though she did wish.   
  
She remembered at a time when she could think of nobody else but one man, the man she had dreamed about on and off for over a year straight. A man who wasn't the least bit interested, when she thought about him a stab of pain made it's way through her heart. How she wished he could look at her like he did once to his psychotic lover. Spike she thought sadly, she use to dream he was her other half, that he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make her feel special. Now though those dreams where being replaced by Tristan, her imaginary knight. Holding her when she cried or felt lonely, kissing away her fears and doubts. Talking to her like a whole person. He was everything that she wanted to Spike to be. But sadly he wasn't real… but oddly she could not shake the feeling that she did not need Spike, she closed her eyes picturing the sculptured gods face in all his marble perfection.   
  
Silky chestnut hair fell in perfect wave's to his shoulder, tan bronzed skin and the brightest and most kindest hazel eyes, he looked like a bad boy in all his muscled perfection, so beautiful… and she was thrilled that someone like him could want her. He was leading her away from Spike murmuring about how Spike would only use her, that he thought her weak and stupid, the slayers friend, how she was too good for him and that he didn't care at all for anyone other than feeding and killing. That he enjoyed tormenting her with his sexy smirk and his fine body, just reminding her he didn't like her in the least and could never me hers. But than Tristan would say that he loved her, and he would take away all the pain, that he would cherish her for all that she was and is. Inside and out she would be his queen.   
  
He always did repeat that in her mind, almost like he was there watching her, wanting her, telling her. Whenever Spike threatened to come into the picture those words would repeat softly in her eye, tormenting her and becoming so unbearable that she could only get ride of it by thinking of Tristan, dear Tristan, everything that he said was for her. That she was his and that he would always come for her. She sighed, dream or not he always was they're sousing her pain, replacing it with images of him and her.   
  
She walked quietly up to Giles door and let herself in; everyone seemed to be there. She looked around the group, each of them where seemingly very involved in there discussion and didn't even know that she was right there or that she had entered. Spike looked up and her, he seemed to be the only one who had noticed her presence, he smirked slightly, and her heart dropped. All of a sudden a flash of Tristan came into her mind and she forgot everyone who was in the room, totally focusing on the imaginary perfect man that seemed to love her so. Suddenly a flash in her mind brought forth another scene… one she had never dreamed of before.   
  
A dream of Tristan and her making love… of there heated bodies joining and battling tongues, of they hands exploring each other's bodies and of the feelings that they felt. Willow bit her tongue to keep from moaning out loud. Willow thought. She was broken out of her thought as she felt eyes piercing through her soul. She turned in the direction and caught Spikes eyes, which seemed very dark for some out reason… like he was trying to figure her out. What had gotten into him? a voice similar to Spikes mocked in her head answering her question. She became furious at that idea. She quickly turned her eyes away, clearing her throat for the others… to let them know that she was there and that she would not be ignored.   
  
They turned to her in surprise, "Willow you finally made it!" Buffy said happily. Willow controlled the urge to roll her eyes. she cried in her mind.   
  
"What's going on guys." Willow smiled cheerily; at least she thought she smiled that way.   
  
"Oh…uh" Giles mumbled as he managed to try to regain his composure. "You see we have discovered another master coming into town."   
  
"Really?" Willow said interested she sat down not even noticing she was beside Spike.   
  
"Yes it appears he is a very old powerful immortal, we believe he's come here to open the Hellmouth." Giles stated filling in Willow on what she had missed.   
  
"Another hell crazed person just looking to do the oldest thing in the book." Buffy mumbled sarcastically.   
  
"Giles, if he's immortal how can we kill him?" Willow asked.   
  
"Have you ever watched Highlander?" Xander said.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well it's like that… but you don't get there quickening once you chop off his head." Xander finished.   
  
"Oh I get it." She replied.   
  
"So we find the bady, chop off his head and than presto… we have no more hellmouth crazed person wanting to be the powerful almighty." Buffy said sarcastically and convinced of what she said.   
  
"Buffy this is quiet serious. He is very old… don't take this matter lightly; he knows what he's doing." Giles said seriously.   
  
"Don't for a second if you come up against him… let your guard down… it is said he is the master of trickery. He could even appear a harmless dwarf, but the next he could be the one chopping off your head." He finished.   
  
Everyone was silent, taking in what Giles had said. Giles was seriously worried about this guy, and if he was worried, it was serious.   
  
"Great there goes are sex time Xander." Anya pouted breaking the tension.   
  
"Buffy I want you to patrol tonight… take a group with you, I don't want you going alone… Riley, Spike, Willow go with her please." Giles said.   
  
"Why do they have to come, not that I don't love you guys, well except for Spike, can we say eww!?" Buffy babbled.   
  
Spike growled viscously at her well Riley looked lost and Willow looked very hurt.   
  
"Because Buffy!" Giles said losing his patience. "Riley has had training, Spike is a great fighter, and Willow could use magic to protect you if you ran into him. You need all the help you can get."   
  
Everyone parted their ways each going separate directions, one to do god knows what, the other to research and another to fight.   
  
* * *   
  
Spike couldn't help but wonder what was on Red's mind lately, she'd get this far away look and he didn't like it. When she had came into the Watchers earlier he did not like how she had gone into her own trance… he had watched as her eyes had glazed over, as her breath and heartbeat had increased. He did not like that look, especially since he didn't know if it was directed to thoughts of him or someone else entirely. Whatever it was he was going to find out. She wasn't aloud to look at other men, nor any other man was aloud to have that effect on her. She was his and his only, of course she didn't know it yet, but he was buttering her up some. You see he had fallen in love with the girl, at first he did not know what it had meant… that casual glimpse when he had first seen her before Angelus had come back. To Angelus, who constantly was talking about her. Unaware to her she had been his passing time when he was supposed to be confined to the wheelchair. Well Angelus and Dru had been out doing what vicious and nasty stuff he could think of. She was the only one who had kept him sane. Following her home at night to make sure she was safe, safely distracting Angelus whenever she walked in front of their path. When he had left with Dru, and when Dru had been unfaithful, he had come back to Sunnydale for another reason than just Dru. He had been trying to rid himself of the images of Willow, so instead of catching a random witch somewhere far away from Sunnydale, he had gone back to Sunnydale. Spike had risked the slayer and his bloody sire, just to get a glimpse of Willow.   
  
He was planning on taking it slowly with her, but if this was the reaction to someone else he would have to reveal himself to her sooner, he could not risk losing her. He loved her so much it hurt… he would do anything for her… but one thing, and that was to let her go, no he could never ever do that. He continued on walking behind the slayer and her boy toy. He walked a few steps a head of Red, slowly he slowed down his pace.   
  
"What's taking you so bloody long? Why are you so slow Red?" he asked sarcastically, getting into his role that he was so accustomed to with the Scooby-gang. He winched but didn't show it as the look of hurt crossed over her face. Than he noticed something different like she was paying attention to something else, almost like she was having a heated conversation in her head. He gently touched her arm and she broke out of her thoughts and looked up at him innocently. "Sorry" he mumbled.   
  
* * *   
  
Willow looked at him in shock as he mumbled those words; Spike was saying he was sorry. Strangely enough she was hearing the mocking words in her head again when Spike had touched her, they seemed to have disappeared when he was near or touched her. She could not picture Tristan's handsome face anymore, instead all she could picture was Spikes, she smiled at the picture of concern in Spikes eyes. "It's okay." She replied. Smiling slightly at the look of relief in his eyes, it was quickly replaced by the cockiness of his former self. She almost laughed at the site, so there was something else to Spike, something deeper, something that he hide very well but had managed to slip up just a second ago with Willow. So there was so much more to Spike after all, her heart picked up a beat when he started to remove his hand. Doing something she normally wouldn't have done she put her other hand over his arm and gently slid her hand to his hand and grasped it. Holding her breath slightly, she prayed that he would not shut away. He looked at her oddly and her heart almost breaked, when all of a sudden he entwined his fingers with her own. Oh my god! Were holding hands…. I'm holding hands with Spike! Breathe girl, breathe her mind raced on overload as they continued to walk. Why did it feel so right? And how come she couldn't picture Tristan anymore? How come the mocking voices where gone? Strangely she felt complete, and totally and utterly at peace with him, it felt so right.   
  
* * *   
  
"NO!!!" Tristan screeched knocking the glass figurine to the ground. He looked around his quarters and grimaced at the mess, it looked like a tornado had come through it.   
  
"I won't allow for this to happen! I've worked to hard, too long to have it all go to waste!" he yelled. His minions backed away. He breathed heavily as his rage continued, "I will not let that meddling vampire get in my way… I've worked way too hard giving the girl her greatest fantasies and desires; molding her to love me… she was almost there! DAMMIT!" he said.   
  
He bent his head to the wall leaning on it heavily. "Well if she won't come willingly, than I guess I'm just going to have to make her. She will be mine! I can feel it! She is my equal in all ways! And I will not let anyone come in between it. Not even "True love"." He spit the words out mockingly.   
  
He picked up his trench and threw it over his shoulders smiling sinisterly, his eyes flashing an eerily dark blue. "I guess we will just have to up the wages… Time to pay our Queen a visit hmmm?" he said to his minions, looking over his shoulders, daring them to question him. All of them just looked at him and cowered away in fear.   
  
He laughed evilly. I always win, always do. Were his last thoughts as he walked into the night.   
  
* * *   
  
They had been patrolling the streets for what seemed like hours. Willow was practically falling asleep on Spike's arm; she had refused to let go of him. Spike looked down at his fiery goddess and marveled once again at how beautiful and perfect she was inside and out. He stroked her hair gently as Riley and Buffy crossed the street to pick up something from Buffy's house. Spike looked at Willow as she looked shyly at him. He asked innocently.   
  
"So luv, you like me huh?" Spike smiled cockily.   
  
Willow blushed almost the same shade of red as her hair and looked at him hurt. Spike wanted to reinsure her, "pet, if it helps I like you a lot too." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree at his words as she smiled brightly mumbling. "In that case, yes I do."   
  
Spike chuckled his red was so beautiful that it hurt so much to think she didn't like him, so obviously that wasn't the case.   
  
"I can't believe you like me." Willow mumbled softly to herself, but not softly enough for the vampire's ears.   
  
"Excuse me?" he asked curiously.   
  
Willow blushed yet again and babbled, "Well I mean your you, and I'm me, and you're so utterly gorgeous, and I'm just plain ugly Willow… I mean everyone didn't notice me before… so why you… I mean you could have anyone why me? And I'm babbling so I'll shut up now." Willow finished that all in one sentence.   
  
Spike struggled to comprehend what she just said, and when it did it hit him full force making him very shocked on how she could think so low of herself.   
  
  
"Luv, how could you think that?" He asked.   
  
When she didn't look at him he gently brought his fingertips under her chin and lifted it up so her eyes could meet his. "Your perfect… your not ugly… your much better than anyone I've ever met… I'm the one lucky enough to deserve you. How I'll never know… but I'm a selfish bastard and I tend to keep you all to myself… my beautiful fiery goddess, your everything that I ever dreamed to be and more… I may be a soulless demon, but you've even managed to teach this guy, William the Bloody, a killer. Which is hard to do, you taught me how to love." And with that as she just started to comprehend what he said he captured her mouth her a sweet and loving and toe curling kiss that could melt almost everyone's hearts with the love and intensity behind it.   
  
  
* * *   
  
This was like a wonderful, wonderful dream… she never wanted it to stop… her heart raced and sang in her ears. Spike was kissing her! She smiled fully losing herself into the kiss. Being daring she stuck out her tongue lightly running it over his lips, coaxing him into opening his mouth. She sighed as she heard Spike moan, thrusting his own out to touch the tip of hers she moaned as he bent over and claimed her lips for a passionate kiss. Her tongue tasted his, marveling at his taste, so spicy and manly, just like her Spike. Mine she kissed him with reinforced intensity.   
  
* * *   
  
Spike moaned again as he kissed her back furiously burying his hand in her hair and trying to open her mouth wider as he pulled her small body against him even closer. He couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, of her tongue, her lips, and her entire essence. Never had he ever felt any emotions this intense as he was now with kissing Willow. His erection poked painfully from his tight confined jeans he furiously rubbed against her, as he tasted more of her. Breaking the kiss he kissed his way down her neck, gently nibbling, biting, and licking, he heard her pure in the most hottest way her could imagine and roughly brought his lips back up to hers reclaiming her mouth. Almost gasping as Willow brushed her hand against his erection as she played with the lower part of his stomach. My god?! What is she doing to me! he moaned again as she gently started to massage him. He yet again broke the kiss going to her ear and gently nibbling and biting it. He heard her moan and it was like music to his ears. He could hardly concentrate he whispered three words that he had been concealing for such a long time, "I love you." He stiffened suddenly. He gave her ear a lick one more time and pulled away as he could sense the Slayer and her toy approaching. He looked as Willow straightened her hair, smiling in amusement as she gave him a loving look, and he smiled gently and recaptured her hand. He thought gently to himself, now that he had her, he was never letting her go.   
  
* * *   
  
It was almost time to pack it in and head home, they had been patrolling for about 4 hours now. Just as they where about to turn the other way they heard a sinister laugh.   
  
"My love!" the man cried. He smiled lovingly at Willow. She could feel her face drain of all color. She was hit full force that Tristan did exist and was here.   
  
"Tristan? Your real? This can't be…" Willow totally disregarding the evil waves coming off him and that this was truly the evil villain that was trying to open the Hellmouth. She walked towards him, detaching her hand from Spike's even as he growled and was suddenly pushed back, a force field covering him as well as the slayer and Riley. But Willow was oblivious to all of it, she seemed to be in some sort of trance.   
  
Spike realized in horror, that that was the same look that she had gotten all those times the last couple of days. He had been using her somehow, for what Spike was unsure.   
  
Willow gently approached him lovingly caressing his cheek, "You came for me." She stated in awe.   
  
"I'll always come for you." He repeated huskily leaving shivers coursing through Willow's body. In the back of her mind she heard a distant growl but pushed it to the back of her mind, all that mattered was that he had come for her, that his love for her was real.   
  
"So all these dreams… they where actual memories?" she asked.   
  
Something crossed over his face but he quickly hide it, but not quickly enough for Willow not to see it. It broke some of the power over her.   
  
"Not real?" she asked sadly.   
  
"It doesn't matter my love… I have chosen you… watched you… love you…let me take you away. We can rule the World." He whispered in her ear invitingly.   
  
He loves me!! Willow looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to reply when she remembered something she gently lovingly replied as her hand took a hold of his dagger. "I love you too, SPIKE!" she yelled. Taking him by surprise she sliced the underside of his neck making him stumble back. And also breaking the force field. Willow backed up and sadly looked on as Buffy removed the concealed sword from under her coat and swiftly cut of Tristan's head.   
  
She turned away crying out… crying out for the trickery… crying out for someone who did love her… even if he was evil… but mainly crying out for so easily she had almost had let him win. She collapsed to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, strong arms held her up and carried her off to the side.   
  
She looked up scared at what she might find, what she saw made her heart stop. Spike was leaning over her with numerous emotions crossing his face… love, fear, relief.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.   
  
"Shy luv don't worry… I admit you had me worried there, but you pulled through." He smiled at her.   
  
She smiled back in relief, "For the past week I've been having dreams of him… dreams that he was my past love… He made me believe… made all my fantasies come true… said what I wanted to hear… and whenever I thought of you he would whisper mean things saying you hated me… thought I was mousy." Willow choked out.   
  
"Don't worry luv, He took a hold of some precious longings… I don't blame you for a second. I certainly don't think you're plain or mousy, or hate you. How can I when, when I look at you all I can see is this vision before me. This absolutely stunning woman, that I had been so fortunate to cross paths with. I heard you when you said you loved me. And you know I love you, I'll always love you." He said well scooping her up in his arm and gently placing a loving kiss on her brow as she snuggled closer. "Now why don't we head over to the watchers and tell him this baddie is dead, and how bought we start some new memories. Would you like that luv?" he asked.   
  
Willow laughed outloud with pure glee. "Yes I would very much like that…" she paused and looked up at him, gently she kissed him putting all of emotions back into it, as he did the same. When they broke apart Willow whispered, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too luv, forever." Spike said as they walked back into the direction of the ex-Watchers house. All the while leaving a stunned and mystified pair behind.   
  
-------   
  
The End. 


End file.
